1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy treatment device and an energy control device which simultaneously use ultrasonic vibration and high-frequency electric energy to conduct a treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,684 discloses an energy treatment device in which an end effector performs coagulation or the like of a treated target by use of supplied high-frequency electric energy to treat the treated target. This energy treatment device detects high-frequency impedance (tissue impedance) with time when the supply of the high-frequency electric energy is started. The output of the high-frequency electric energy to the end effector is stopped on the basis of a rise of the high-frequency impedance to a set threshold. This prevents the carbonization of the treated target which is coagulated, and also prevents the adhering of the treated target (living tissue) to electrodes.